


dreaming of you

by dduucckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Chatting & Messaging, Exchange Student AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French marlene, I do not have very much planned, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, Trans Lily, bc why not yknow, but not the way youre thinking, but theyre still important, neither of these are particularly plot relevant, non binary dorcas, there will probably be some ocs as necessary bc I might need to invent a brother for marlene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: french bitch:I have arrivedfrench bitch:paris has gained a resident and he is magnificentsweet sweet moony:paris is usually referred to as shefrench bitch:HOW DAREJimmy:he does have a point thoor: Sirius is in france on his study abroad year, remus is pining, and James and Peter are enjoying the chaos
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 94
Kudos: 120
Collections: Modern Marauders





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo I do not have any more of this written but also I am enjoying it immensely so hopefully ill actually finish it!!! I do have ideas so thats something at least :D hope yall like it :))
> 
> the title is from the song "I'm with you" by vance joy

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**pads:** I miss you

 **moony:** you just left not five minutes ago

 **moony:** has ur plane even taken off

 **pads:** no or I wouldn’t be texting you

 **pads:** but I miss you :((

 **moony:** I miss you too pads

 **pads:** its only a year

 **pads:** and I’ll be back for Christmas anyway

 **pads:** I’ll see you soon

 **moony:** yeah it won’t be that long

 **pads:** I’ll miss you so much tho

 **pads:** all of you I mean

 **moony:** yeah that’s what I assumed haha

 **pads:** ,,,,,, did u just haha me

 **moony:** I have no idea what ur talking about

 **pads:** you haha-d me

 **pads:** wHY

 **moony:** I gotta go, James is making me drive

 **moony:** love u and miss u

 **moony:** text when ur there yeah?

 **pads:** of course :))

_Private Messages: **prongsie** and **siri :***_

**siri :*:** he haha-d me :((((

 **prongsie:** what

 **siri :*:** remus said haha

 **prongsie:** im not following

 **siri :*:** i think i said something to upset him

 **siri :*:** wait he just said he loves me i think we’re good

 **siri :*:** thanks for ur support james it was shit

 **prongsie:** youre welcome :*

 **prongsie:** let us know when you get there

 **siri :*** i will

 **siri :*:** miss u already

 **siri :*:** shit i didnt tell pete yet

 **prongsie:** quick!! go tell him before its too late and he assumes you hate him!!

 **siri :*:** fuck u

 **prongsie:** :)))))))

_Private Messages: **wormtail** and **paddy**_

**paddy:** MISS YOU ALREADY

 **wormtail:** MISS YOU TOO

 **wormtail:** cant believe you almost forgot me tho :(((

 **paddy:** i would never!! love u pete

 **wormtail:** james said u forgot :(((

 **paddy:** james is a dirty rotten liar

 **wormtail:** so now ur talking shit about james

 **paddy:** :(((((

 **paddy:** ANYWAY the point of this was that i miss u <3

 **wormtail:** miss u too

 **wormtail:** <3

_Private Messages: **prongsie** and **siri :***_

**siri :*:** my friendship with pete has been repaired

 **siri :*:** he even sent me a heart!! life is good

 **prongsie:** good for u babe <3

 **siri :*:** :*

 **siri :*:** planes taking off soon gtg byeeeeeeeeee

 **siri :*:** next time we talk i will be in paris

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**french bitch:** I have arrived

 **french bitch:** paris has gained a resident and he is magnificent

 **sweet sweet moony:** paris is usually referred to as she

 **french bitch:** HOW DARE

 **Jimmy:** he does have a point tho

 **french bitch:** HOW DARE

 **peter pan:** ur not as magnificent as paris siri it just gonna have to accept it

 **french bitch:** TRIPLE BETRAYAL

 **french bitch:** IVE BEEN WOUNDED

 **french bitch:** IF I DONT MAKE IT BACK ALIVE, IF I DIE IN A PARISIAN DORM ROOM AND MY ROOMMATE COMES BACK AND FINDS ME DEAD

 **french bitch:** ITS YOUR FAULT

 **peter pan:** wow ok

 **sweet sweet moony:** that’s a bit intense

 **Jimmy:** IM SO SORRY LOVE OF MY LIFE ILL NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THISE AGAIN

 **Jimmy:** also who’s ur roommate

 **french bitch:** haven’t met him yet

 **french bitch:** some French bloke most likely

 **peter pan:** seduce him

 **french bitch:** not a bad idea

 **Jimmy:** seduce him seduce him seduce himmmm

 **sweet sweet moony:** or u could not

 **Jimmy:** do u not support seduction

 **Jimmy:** ARE YOU SLUTSHAMING OUR DEAREST FRIEND

 **sweet sweet moony:** no??? I’m being practical

 **peter pan:** how is no seduction practical

 **sweet sweet moony:** they share a room????? What if roommate doesn’t want to be seduced

 **french bitch:** well in that case I will simply not seduce him

 **sweet sweet moony:** ah yes of course

_Private Messages: **peteeeeee** and **remmmmmm**_

**peteeeeee:** scale of one to ten how much are u hoping Sirius’s roommate won’t want to be seduced

 **remmmmmm:** fuck off

 **peteeeeee:** so a solid 18?

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**Jimmy:** So Sirius is seducing his roommate, hows everyone else?

 **french bitch:** I’m MAYBE seducing my roommate

 **french bitch:** if he wants to be seduced

 **french bitch:** we’re all about consensual seduction

 **Jimmy:** how are you going to find out if he consents to ur seduction??

 **french bitch:** ask

 **sweet sweet moony:** that is a terrible idea

 **french bitch:** how???? If I ask I’ll know

 **sweet sweet moony:** “Hi roommate I’ve never met before, want me to seduce you?”

 **french bitch:** I’ll get to know him a bit first!!

 **french bitch:** I’m not a complete idiot

peter pan: well I’m glad you know ur half of one

 **french bitch:** >:(

 **peter pan:** :)

 **Jimmy:** :)

 **sweet sweet remus:** :) <3

 **french bitch:** <3

 **Jimmy:** a heart!! Awww you do love us after all <33

 **french bitch:** that was for Remus and only remus

 **french bitch:** you mocked me :(

 **Jimmy:** remus also mocked u???

 **french bitch:** yes but he softened the blow with a heart so he gets hearts back

 **french bitch:** to Remus: <3333333

 **sweet sweet moony:** to Sirius: <33333333333

 **french bitch:** this is love

 **french bitch:** watch and learn lads this is how u show ur love for ur friends

 **french bitch:** <33

 **sweet sweet moony:** <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **benny**_

**sirius:** are you back at our room? 

**benny:** nope 

**sirius:** what the fuck benny 

**benny:** did you need something from there 

**sirius:** yes benny i do 

**sirius:** because i am an idiot and forgot my textbooks 

**benny:** oof 

**sirius:** wow benny ur so kind and comforting in my hour of need 

**benny:** just go and get it?????? 

**sirius:** yes okay fine i will go and get it 

_Group Chat: **SQUAD**_

**dumbass number two:** sad news folks

 **dumbass number two:** i dont think roommate will be open to seduction

**dumbass number two:** wait that was meant for a different group

**dumbass number two:** ah well the lads are all in this one anyway

**BIG D:** i have questions

**dumbass number two:** fire away

**BIG D:** 1- why are u seducing ur roommate

**BIG D:** 2- why doesnt ur roommate want to be seduced

**BIG D:** 3- youve been there two days how do you know ur roommate doesnt want to be seduced

**not a flower potter:** dorcas is bringing up some excellent points

**not a flower potter:** explain

**dumbass number two:** i will in just a moment

_**dumbass number two** changed their name to **dumbass number one**_

_**dumbass number one** changed **dumbass number one** ’s name to **dumbass number two**_

**dumbass number one:** ok now i will explain

**dumbass number two:** BITCH

**dumbass number two:** YOU CHANGED IT AGAIN

**dumbass number one:** irrelevant

**dumbass number two:** VERY RELEVANT

**BIG D:** fuck off potter we’re trying to learn the sweet sweet french gossip

**frankie:** what they said

**frankie:** ur not needed potter

**dumbass number two:** I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE BEEN SO DISRESPECTED

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** what about that time sirius made fun of those poems u wrote

**dumbass number two:** WE DONT TALK ABOUT THOSE THEY DONT EXIST

**weird al:** poems??????

**not a flower potter:** i think i need to learn more about these poems

**frankie:** BUT FRENCH GOSSIP

**dumbass number two:** WHAT POEMS I DONT KNOW WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT

**BIG D:** pOems???

**BIG D:** this is actually more important than french gossip

**frankie:** wow ok

**frankie:** feeling #betrayed

**dumbass number two:** HEY WHERE HAS SIRIUS GONE

**weird al:** idk petes not been here for this whole conversation i dont see whats so weird about that now tell us abt poems pls and thank u

**dumbass number two:** SIRIUSSSSSSSS COME BACK HERE AND TELL US UR GOSSIP

**frankie:** YES GOSSIP TELL

**BIG D:** POEMS

**not a flower potter:** POEMS

**dumbass number two:** i cant believe remus came here just to throw me to the wolves (hehe) and then left :((

**weird al:** POEMSSSSSSS

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **benny**_

**sirius:** i thought you said u werent in the room

 **benny:** im not

**sirius:** then why the fuck is there music playing

**benny:** oh thats my sister

**benny:** i told her she could hang out there

**sirius:** without????? consulting me????? ur roommate??? who might care if ur sister hangs out in our room???

**benny:** do u care?

**sirius:** ,,,,,,,,, no but thats not the point

**benny:** ok sick well shes hanging out there sometimes

**sirius:** may i ask why??

**benny:** she doesnt like her roommate

**benny:** dont u have a thing to do

**sirius:** yes i do thank u benny for ur consideration in this situation

**benny:** ur welcome

_Group Chat: **SQUAD**_

**dumbass number one:** holy shitting fuck i missed a lot

 **frankie:** GOSSIP

**BIG D:** GOSSIP

**weird al:** wow ok dorcas abandoned us rudeeee

**not a flower potter:** how dare they :(((

**BIG D:** gossip is more likely to happen than poems now SIRIUS

**BIG D:** TELL US

**dumbass number one:** okay okay

**dumbass number one:** roommate (benny) doesnt like me :((

**dumbass number one:** hes very mean :((

**dumbass number two:** have you ever considered that its what u deserve

**dumbass number one:** WOW OK

**dumbass number one:** you heard it here first folks james thinks i deserve to have people be mean to me

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** i think he might be right actually

**dumbass number one:** REMUS

**dumbass number one:** :((((

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** <3333 love uuuuu sweetheart

_Private Messages: **prongsie** and **siri :***_

**siri :*:** SKDFAHSKDLLASDNQFLKAFJDKFHDHA;SODLKZ

 **siri :*:** that is all

**prongsie:** SIMP

_Group Chat: **SQUAD**_

**dumbass number one:** love you too <33

 **dumbass number one:** ANYWAY

**dumbass number one:** he also unfortunately said that his sister can hang out in our room whenever she wants

**petey:** thats unfortunate

**dumbass number two:** PETE

**petey:** JAMES

**dumbass number two:** thank u for not mocking me

**petey:** oh no those poems were very mockable

**weird al:** POEMS

**weird al:** PETE TELL ME ABOUT THE POEMS

**petey:** i think james would actually murder me if i told u about the poems sorry not happening

**BIG D:** ok but we now have confirmation that theyre real this is something

**dumbass number two:** yes thank u pete for not divulging details

**petey:** ur welcome <3

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** wait pads whats up with ur roommates sister????

**dumbass number one:** thank u remus for caring

**dumbass number one:** yeah i just had to go to get a textbook and she was just sort of there???? not sure how i feel about that

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** that is unfortunate :((

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** does she seem nice at least?

**dumbass number one:** idk i didnt talk to her

**not a flower potter:** i hope shes nice

**not a flower potter:** can you ask him to not let her be in whenever she wants?

**dumbass number one:** not worth it

**dumbass number one:** i dont want to piss him off im trying to be friendly

**weird al:** hopefully she does turn out to be nice!! Maybe u can have another friend

**BIG D:** words of wisdom from alice

**dumbass number two:** yesssss make urself some french friends

**frankie:** and then maybe ur roommate will be nicer

**dumbass number one:** i do not see how befriending his sister will make him be nicer to me but thanks for the advice

**dumbass number one:** anyway back to my original point:

**dumbass number one:** roommate seduction will not be happening :((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius's roommate is completely made up and I guess u could technically call him an oc??? idk I just needed to give sirius a roommate. anyway hope yall liked this!! im having a great time writing it sdfbhjd


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something I should have mentioned in the notes on the last chapter: please assume that all conversations between sirius and benny/other French people that will eventually show up I think are in French, but everything else is in English. its not that relevant but I thought id mention it

_Private Messages: **benJAMin** and **marls**_

**benJAMin:** please please please please please

 **benJAMin:** please

**benJAMin:** pleaseeeeeeeeeee

**benJAMin:** pls

**benJAMin:** marlene i swear to fuck if you dont fucking answer

**benJAMin:** i wont let u hang out in my room anymore

**benJAMin:** it wont be allowed

**benJAMin:** alright thats it

**benJAMin:** no more benny room privileges

**benJAMin:** theyve been revoked

**marls:** jesus shitting christ

**marls:** i was in a test

**marls:** holy fuck you did NOT have to spam me like this

**benJAMin:** yes i did

**benJAMin:** now

**benJAMin:** pleaseeeeeeeeee

**marls:** what if i say no

**benJAMin:** ur room privileges will be revoked we’ve discussed this

**marls:** you discussed this with yourself while texting me i was not part of the decision

**benJAMin:** ill tell mom and dad the real reason you were a few days late coming home for summer break

**marls:** oh FUCK you

**marls:** fine

**marls:** ill go to your party but dont expect me to babysit your roommate the whole time i have better things to do

**benJAMin:** we’ll take it in shifts

**benJAMin:** thank you so much i owe u a favour

**marls:** yeah you really fucking do

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**moony:** u free to ft tonight?

 **moony:** it would be nice to talk to you :))

_Private Messages: **prongsie** and **siri :***_

**siri :*:** jamesssss remus is being far too sweet please save me

 **prongsie:** from what the love of ur life missing u?? I think not

**siri :*:** WHERE did i say love of my life

**siri :*:** WHERE

**prongsie:** between the lines :)

**siri :*:** :((

**prongsie:** am i wrong tho

**prongsie:** hint: im not

**siri :*:** you are in fact wrong

**siri :*:** stupid crush does not equal love of my life

**prongsie:** mhm

**prongsie:** and what about stupid crush that lasts years

**siri :*:** fuck uuuuuuuu

**prongsie:** <33333

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**pads:** i cant :((((( my roommates dragging me to a party

 **moony:** a party sounds fun! more fun than talking to me anyway

**pads:** moony!! nothings more fun than talking to u

**moony:** um

**moony:** thanks??

**moony:** i like talking to u too i suppose

_Private Messages: **peteeeeee** and **remmmmmm**_

**remmmmmm:** _screenshot.jpeg_

 **remmmmmm:** what does this meannnnnnnnn  


**peteeeeee:** means he likes talking to you????? I dont see the issue here

**remmmmmm:** yes thank u so helpful

**peteeeeee:** always happy to be of assistance!!

**remmmmmm:** ,,,,,,,,,

**peteeeeee:** okay finee

**peteeeeee:** in all seriousness

**peteeeeee:** siriusness

**remmmmmm:** no

**peteeeeee:** yes

**peteeeeee:** wait im not supposed to be joking

**peteeeeee:** he likes talking to you

**peteeeeee:** is what hes saying

**remmmmmm:** i mean yeah he is

**remmmmmm:** but ur sure theres no subtext

**peteeeeee:** when has subtext ever been my strong point

**peteeeeee:** but idk

**peteeeeee:** maybe???

**peteeeeee:** how did u answer

**remmmmmm:** definitely not well its fine

**peteeeeee:** oh god okay

**peteeeeee:** well i am here for moral support and also to hear this story

**remmmmmm:** thank u ur moral support is the only thing keeping me going

**peteeeeee:** shouldve sent that love confession to sirius not me

**remmmmmm:** you will no longer be hearing the story

**peteeeeee:** NO WAIT IM SORRY

**peteeeeee:** I DIDNT MEAN IT

**peteeeeee:** REMUS PLASE

**peteeeeee:** PLEASE

**remmmmmm:** well only bc u said plase

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**moony:** have fun at ur party!! we can talk another time :))

 **pads:** tomorrow?

**moony:** tomorrow sounds good!

**pads:** yay!! :D

**pads:** cant wait!!

**moony:** me neither :)))

**moony:** now go get ready for that party i want to hear all about it

**pads:** oh right yes shit gotta do that byeeeeeee

**moony:** bye sirius!!

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **benny**_

__

**sirius:** im here where the fuck are you 

**benny:** my sister should be around somewhere she’ll show you around 

**sirius:** thank u benny ur hospitality truly knows no bounds 

**sirius:** wow i love not getting an answer 

**sirius:** time to find ur sister i guess 

**sirius:** remind me not to go to a party with you ever again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear theres an inside joke with the benJAMin I just havent thought of it yet. anyway hope yall liked this chapter I may or may not be already working on the next one hehe :D <33


	4. Chapter 4

Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**

**french bitch:** my roommates a dick

 **peter pan:** yeah

**french bitch:** i didnt even say what hes done

**peter pan:** oh theres something new??

**peter pan:** i thought u were just reminding us

**Jimmy:** whats the new thing and should i swim to france to kick his ass

**french bitch:** that would be excessive

**french bitch:** he said hed introduce me to people at the party

**french bitch:** seeing as im the new kid and all

**sweet sweet moony:** “kid”

**french bitch:** what exactly is that supposed to mean

**sweet sweet moony:** ur 20

**french bitch:** yes and?

**sweet sweet moony:** actually ur right u can still be referred to as a kid please continue

**french bitch:** thank u

**Jimmy:** yes please save ur flirting for private conversations that would be appreciated

**sweet sweet moony:** we’re not flirting

**french bitch:** yeah

**peter pan:** mhm

**peter pan:** anyway so ur roommate was going to show you around the party

**french bitch:** yes yes he was

**french bitch:** and then he fucking disappeared off somewhere and told me to find his sister and she’ll do it

**french bitch:** and that concludes todays episode of benny the shit roommate

**french bitch:** thanks for listening, tune in at 9pm GMT every evening for a new update

**sweet sweet moony:** will do thanks

**sweet sweet moony:** im sorry though, thats shit of him

**french bitch:** yup!! No more seducing benny :((

**peter pan:** society has progressed past the need for seducing benny

**sweet sweet moony:** yes thank u pete u get it

**french bitch:** dfbhhjdsbkhkds

**french bitch:** i am society

**sweet sweet moony:** absolutely u are

**sweet sweet moony:** um

**sweet sweet moony:** where did james go

**Jimmy:** training for my swim across the english channel!!

**peter pan:** sick can i train with u

**Jimmy:** absolutely

**french bitch:** great news lads!!

**french bitch:** i found bennys sister!!

**french bitch:** ive never spoken to her so i really fucking hope shes nice!!

**french bitch:** wish me luck!!

**sweet sweet moony:** good luck!!

**peter pan:** i hope the sister becomes ur new best friend!!

**Jimmy:** why would u say that pete :(((

**Jimmy:** we all know im his best friend i cant believe youd wish for that to change

**Jimmy:** but good luck pads!!

**peter pan:** what can i say? I love the drama

**Jimmy:** >:(

_Private Messages: **wolf boy** and **booboo the fool**_

**wolf boy:** why were u really gone?

_Private Messages: **definitely not peter** and **jimsie**_

**definitely not peter:** i know u werent actually training for swimming so please tell me why u left

_**James Potter** created a group chat_

_**James Potter** added **Remus Lupin**_

_**James Potter** added **Peter Pettigrew**_

**James Potter:** why did you both text me at the same time did you discuss this

 **Remus Lupin:** we absolutely did not discuss this

**Remus Lupin:** high five pete

**Peter Pettigrew:** high five!!

**James Potter:** anyway i did this just so i could tell u both to fuck off at the same time

**Remus Lupin:** getting defensive are we

**Peter Pettigrew:** thats a bit suspicious

**James Potter:** how is wanting you two to fuck off suspicious

**Remus Lupin:** well you see

**Remus Lupin:** our question was in fact perfectly innocent

**Peter Pettigrew:** and if you had a perfectly innocent answer then you have told us each individually

**Remus Lupin:** instead of making a groupchat to tell us to fuck off

**Peter Pettigrew:** so tell us

**Peter Pettigrew:** what was it

_Private Messages: **peteeeeee** and **remmmmmm**_

**remmmmmm:** damn we’re good

 **peteeeeee:** fuck yeah we are

_Group Chat: **James Potter** , **Remus Lupin** , and **Peter Pettigrew**_

**James Potter:** i hate you two

 **Peter Pettigrew:** you love ussssss

**Remus Lupin:** he does!! Hes just a liar >:(

**James Potter:** am not!!

**Remus Lupin:** are too!!

**James Potter:** am not!!

**Peter Pettigrew:** are too!!

**Remus Lupin:** youre outnumbered potter

**Remus Lupin:** tell us

**James Potter:** theres nothing to tell!!

**Peter Pettigrew:** uh huh

**Peter Pettigrew:** might it have to do with Lily?

**James Potter:** i have no idea what youre talking about

**Remus Lupin:** Lily Evans? You know, the girl you’ve been trying to date for years?

**James Potter:** obviously i know WHO youre talking about

**James Potter:** but its nothing to do with her

**Remus Lupin:** uh huh

**Peter Pettigrew:** and if i were to text her now would she say the same thing?

**James Potter:** ,,,,,,,,

**Peter Pettigrew:** yeah thats what i thought

**Remus Lupin:** so what happened?

**James Potter:** nothing

**Remus Lupin:** so why were you so weird about telling us

**James Potter:** bc i dont want to jinx it??

**Peter Pettigrew:** oh

**Peter Pettigrew:** thats fair actually

**Remus Lupin:** yeah sorry have fun with lily :*

**James Potter:** thank babe :*

_Private Messages: **James** and **lils**_

**James:** ok we’re good

 **lils:** theyre no longer onto us?

**James:** yup

**James:** told them i didnt want to jinx it and thats why i didnt tell them

**lils:** perfect

**lils:** also whats “it”

**James:** u being nice to me???? Idk

**lils:** ah yes fair okay

**lils:** now lets get down to buisness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my head after writing that last line: 🎶to defeat. THE HUNSSSS🎶


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but thats because words aren't working rn :(( but hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon!!

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**pads:** ft?

 **moony:** shit sorry i just woke up u still free?

**pads:** yup!

_Calling **moony**_

“Hey, Pads.”

Sirius’s heart melted when he saw Remus on the screen, clearly still half asleep. His face was pressed into his pillow, his curls were an absolute mess, and he blinked slowly as he tried to wake up. Sirius swallowed.

“Hey, Moony.”

“Sorry it t––” Remus’s voice cracked mid sentence, and he made a face. “Fuck, I hate talking in the morning.” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Sorry it took me so long to answer.”

Sirius laughed. “That’s okay, I didn’t have plans today. We can reschedule though, if you want? Wait until you’re a bit more awake.”

“No, that’s fine.” Remus shook his head, smiling through the screen. “This is an excellent way to wake up.”

Sirius grinned, and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. “The best way to start the day is always with a handsome face, Moony, didn’t you know?”

“I do now,” Remus said with a laugh. He sat up in bed, running his free hand through his hair and making it fluff out even more. Sirius tried not to stare too much.

“How was the party?” Remus asked.

Sirius snorted. “I didn’t see Benny the whole time. His sister wasn’t overly pleased to have to show me around, but it worked out well in the end. She’s the gay sibling.”

“Ah.” Remus nodded sagely. “So you bonded.”

“We did! I didn’t stay very long, though. Didn’t know enough people to actually have fun.”

“Yes, well, that’s why you talk to people and make friends.”

“Oh, please. Who needs new friends when I have all of you?”

“I––” Remus blinked. “What am I supposed to say here?”

“You’re supposed to agree that you’re the only friend I need, Moons.” Sirius fluttered his eyelashes. Remus rolled his eyes.

“You need other friends.”

“Uh-huh.” Sirius propped his phone up on his desk, then opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a granola bar.

“Oh, sorry, are you missing lunch?” Remus asked. “I can let you go if you need––”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Sirius said cheerfully. “I can do that later. Although I really wasn’t expecting you to sleep in so much. Did you have a wild night last night?”

Remus laughed. “Hardly. Oh! James and Lily are talking. Civilly. To each other specifically, not just in the group chat.”

“Really?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and settled back in his desk chair. “Tell me, please, I need to torture James.”

_Private Messages: **prongsie** and **siri :***_

**siri :*:** a little bird tols me u and evans are talking

 **prongise:** im gonna kill moony

**prongsie:** i want to mock ur typo but killing moony is more important

**siri :*:** no!! No killing moony!!

**siri :*:** he was simply passing along the sweet sweet gossip!!

**prongsie:** hmm

_**prongsie** changed **siri :*** ’s name to **simping for moony**_

**simping for moony:** FUCK U

_**simping for moony** changed **prongsie** ’s name to **simping for evans**_

**simping for evans:** what can i say?? its the truth :))

 **simping for moony:** fuck uuuuu >:(

**simping for moony:** ur not my bff anymore

**simping for evans:** then who is?? Moony? ;;))

**simping for moony:** ,,,,, no

**simping for moony:** its benny

_**simping for evans** changed **simping for moony** ’s name to **bennys boyfriend forever**_

**bennys boyfriend forever:** wow okay thank u james im so glad this is me as a person now

 **simping for evans:** youre absolutely welcome!!

**bennys boyfriend forever:** ur not allowed to misinterpret my sarcasm

**simping for evans:** i can and i will! :D

**bennys boyfriend forever:** hmph


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yallllllll this is a long one and also sort of has plot!! go me!! :D anyway enjoy :)))

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **marlene**_

**marlene:** have u seen benny

 **sirius:** i saw him this morning i think

**marlene:** i meant like,, more recent than that

**sirius:** in that case no

**sirius:** sorry

**marlene:** okay cool

**marlene:** actually do you have any lunch plans?

**sirius:** ,,,,,,,,, how sad is it if i say no

**marlene:** only a little bit

**marlene:** meet me by the gym youre taking bennys place

**sirius:** oh cool sounds fun

**sirius:** meet u now?

**marlene:** yup ill be finished in a few minutes

**sirius:** sounds good see uuuu

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**pads:** moonyyyyyyyy talk to me

 **moony:** hiiiiiii

**moony:** whats up

**pads:** im having lunch with marlene

**pads:** bennys sister

**pads:** apparently im his replacement bc he forgot

**moony:** oh?

**moony:** cant believe ur a replacement for her brother

**moony:** and a shitty one at that

**moony:** shitty replacement i mean i dont know the brother well enough to insult him.

_Calling **moony**_

“Yes?”

“You wound me! A shitty replacement? Excuse you, I am the best replacement for her brother!”

“You just keep on believing that, Pads, see where it gets you.”

“I am, without a doubt, the best brother anyone can hope to have. Ask James!”

“He’d make fun of you as well.”

“What wonderful friends I have.”

“Mhm, we’re gems.”

“Some more so than others, that’s for su––oh, there she is, I have to go, bye Moony! I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yes, of course. I do have a midterm this afternoon but I’ll answer as soon as I can.”

“Okay, bye!”

“Bye!”

_Call Ended_

_Group Chat: **SQUAD**_

**BIG D:** yall im going on a date tonight thoughts on this outfit?

 **BIG D:** image.jpg

**not a flower potter:** DORCAS

**not a flower potter:** U LOOK ABSOLUTELY FUCKING INCREDIBLE

**not a flower potter:** MY POOR HEART CANT TAKE IT

**BIG D:** thank u lily im glad u support me <3

**weird al:** lily is absolutely right dorcas ur fucking gorgeous

**dumbass number two:** ur date is very very lucky to be on a date with u i wish u luck in getting laid

**dumbass number two:** JAMES POTTER YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH I CANT BELIEVE U CHANGED THE NAMES AGAIN

**BIG D:** okay i would like to say that my goal is no necessarily getting laid

**dumbass number two:** I CANT BELIEVE U WOULD GO BEHIND MY BACK LIKE THIS WHEN WE ALL KNOW THAT I AM NUMBER ONE NOT U

**dumbass number two:** oh well in that case good luck in ur search for a relationship!! u still look fucking incredible tho that hasnt changed

**BIG D:** well i mean i havent changed my outfit so yeah my hotness levels havent changed

**dumbass number one:** dorcas ur hotness levels are always through the roof

**not a flower potter:** for once im going to have to agree with james

**dumbass number one:** wow omg lily are we friends now???

**not a flower potter:** were we not already friends??

**dumbass number one:** we WERE????

**dumbass number one:** cool

**petey:** lily hes bright red rn he needs a moment

**dumbass number one:** PETE

**dumbass number one:** cant believe youd betray me like this :((((

**petey:** :)))

**dumbass number one:** :((((

**BIG D:** listen i love u guys but im gonna have to put this chat on mute

**BIG D:** headed out on my date now byeeeeeeee

**petey:** good luck dorcas!!

**weird al:** have fun!!

**dumbass number two:** be safe!!

**dumbass number one:** use protection!!

**not a flower potter:** jAMES

**not a flower potter:** did they not say theyre not getting laid

**dumbass number one:** whoops

**dumbass number one:** have i disappointed u already? :(

**not a flower potter:** u disappoint me all day every day potter this isnt any different

**dumbass number one:** i dont know if i should be flattered or upset

**petey:** u look like ur going to cry but also like ur very happy

**petey:** its an interesting combination

**dumbass number one:** pete u need to stop doing this im trying to seem cool

**not a flower potter:** oh youd be failing even without peter’s help

_Private Messages: **James** and **lils**_

**James:** wait so we are actually friends???

 **lils:** ohh my god james

**lils:** yes we’re friends

**James:** cool

**James:** !

**James:** :D

**lils:** i love ur enthusiasm

**lils:** also i have news

**James:** yes?

**lils:** i booked us all tickets

**James:** ALL??

**James:** lily

**James:** i said id pay for half

**lils:** and i had the opportunity to get all the tickets and i had the money so i bought them

**James:** okay well you have to tell me how much you spent and ill pay you back

**lils:** HA good luck with that

**James:** ill get it out of you eventually bc i swear to fuck if you pay for this whole thing im going to be furious

**lils:** ill let u book the airbnb and we’ll call it even?

**James:** ,,,, fine

**lils:** great! So when do we tell everyone?

**James:** not yet i dont want to ruin the surprise and idk if we could all collectively keep our mouths shut about this for very long

**James:** maybe like a few weeks before we go?

**lils:** sure sounds good

**lils:** aaaaa this is excitingggggg

**James:** i cant wait!!

_**James** changed **lils** 's name to **lils (friend :)))**_

_Group Chat: **SQUAD**_

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** holy shit guys i was in an EXAM

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** and u had to do all this in the gc?? rude

**dumbass number two:** love u too moons <3

**no i will not be named wolf thats fucking stupid:** <3

**dumbass number one:** <3

**frankie:** <3

**not a flower potter:** <3

**weird al:** <3

**petey:** <3

**dumbass number one:** DORCAS GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND SEND A HEART

**BIG D:** I AM ON A DATE

**BIG D:** <3


	7. Chapter 7

_Group Chat: **SQUAD**_

**dumbass number two:** DORCASSSSSSSS

 **BIG D:** yes?

**dumbass number two:** how was ur date after??

**BIG D:** oh did i not tell you??

**dumbass number two:** cons of being in a different country

**dumbass number two:** now tell meeeeeeeee

**not a flower potter:** it wasnt great

**dumbass number two:** thank u lily

**dumbass number two:** even tho i didnt ask u

**not a flower potter:** you did get an answer tho!!

**BIG D:** yes thank u lily i am in class rn

**BIG D:** but yeah the date was meh

**BIG D:** won’t be going on a second one with her

**dumbass number two:** sucks for her i guess

**not a flower potter:** hasdbjhahsahhasdaskj

**not a flower potter:** thats what we all said!!

**dumbass number two:** and we’re all right

**BIG D:** oh you absolutely are

**BIG D:** did u SEE how hot i looked for that date?? Shes really missing out

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **marlene**_

**marlene:** im going out with a few friends tonight wanna come

 **sirius:** did benny bail on u again

**marlene:** benny was never invited in the first place

**marlene:** hes far too straight

**sirius:** hhfsbahahahhaahhahahhhahahahs

**sirius:** ur absolutely right benny is very straight

**marlene:** mhm

**marlene:** hence why he wasn’t invited out with this group

**marlene:** you, on the other hand,,,,,

**sirius:** sure, ill come

**marlene:** perfectttt

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**moony:** padsssssssssssssss

 **moony:** siriiiiiiiiiiii

**moony:** im bored wanna talk

**moony:** i just barely escaped mums kitchen dance party

**pads:** remus that is frankly disgraceful

**pads:** i cant believe you would deprive ur mother of ur dancing

**moony:** i dont think anyone needs my dancing ever

**pads:** oh but moony i need ur dancing

**pads:** i need it to survive

**moony:** no no u dont

**pads:** u cant tell me that >:(

**moony:** oh i absolutely can

**moony:** if u need my dancing to survive u can just die i guess :/

**pads:** wow

**pads:** and here i thought we were friends

**pads:** well at least now i know the truth

**pads:** goodbye moony

**pads:** you wont be missed

_**moony** changed **pads** ’s name to **dramatic bitch**_

_**dramatic bitch** changed their name to **dramatic bitch (affectionate)**_

**moony:** yup mhm thats definitely how i meant it

 **dramatic bitch (affectionate):** you love meeeeeeeee

**moony:** sure

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** now go dance with ur mom

**moony:** nope

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

**moony:** youre doing puppy eyes arent you

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** ,,,,, maybe

**moony:** nope i wont cave in i refuse to dance

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** hmpf

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** do i need to poll the group chat

**moony:** nO

**moony:** dont u fucking dare

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** thats just bc u know theyd agree with meeeeeeee

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** unfortunately i cant rn bc im out with marlene and her friends and i think shes trying to set me up with someone

**moony:** why are you talking to me in the first place????

**moony:** go get set up with someone

**moony:** ill find someone else to bother

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** ur not bothering me!! I wanted to talk to youuu

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** unfortunately i really do gotta go fend off marlene and her matchmaking

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** byeee wish me luckkkkkkkkkk

**moony:** good luck!!

**moony:** wait am i wishing you luck in getting set up or in not getting set up i cant tell

**moony:** youve amde it very unclear

**moony:** well good luck with whatever it is youre trying to do i guess

_Private Messages: **peteeeeee** and **remmmmmm**_

**remmmmmm:** i think his friends setting him up on a date :////

 **peteeeeee:** wow i really do know exactly who ur talking about

**peteeeeee:** that sucks tho im sorry

**peteeeeee:** did he seem happy about it????

**remmmmmm:** cant tell

**peteeeeee:** oh

**peteeeeee:** so maybe ur in luck???

**remmmmmm:** and maybe not

**peteeeeee:** ok we’re gonna focus on the maybe ur in luck bit tho bc u can do that second bit all by urself

**peteeeeee:** how do you know this anyway???

**remmmmmm:** screenshot.jpg

**peteeeeee:** you were texting him while hes out with his friends

**remmmmmm:** well i didnt know that until he told me

**peteeeeee:** okay but he was texting back when he had every reason not to

**remmmmmm:** yeah i guess

**peteeeeee:** the ur in luck theory is just getting more and more realistic

**remmmmmm:** hmmmmmmmm

**remmmmmm:** doesnt mean ill believe it

**peteeeeee:** okay but can i keep telling u im right

**remmmmmm:** can i stop you

**peteeeeee:** nope!!

**remmmmmm:** in that case fine

**peteeeeee:** hehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehheehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehheheheehehheheehhehehehhehehhehehehehhehehehehheheehheehheheehehheehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehhehehehehhehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehee

**remmmmmm:** jesus fucking christ pete

**peteeeeee:** hehehheehhehehe

_Private Messages: **moony** and **dramatic bitch (affectionate)**_

**moony:** video.mp4

 **dramatic bitch (affectionate):** JKSAFBHSAKJDKFJKHDSVGFJHDLAEWHRUSDF

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** DSKJGSKJFHSKLJFCSNKRHSDKFDSJ

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** FS,BWHJKARCSDMKALWFREGHTJYUYFGHFSDA

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** UR DANCINGGGGGGGG

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** :DDDDDDDD

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** TELL UR FATHER THANK U FOR TAKING THAT VIDEO

**dramatic bitch (affectionate):** I LOVE IT WITH MY WHOLE HEART

**moony:** ur welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe writer brain go brr
> 
> I hate that I just wrote that but that was fully me yesterday I wrote a whole two chapters in one afternoon we love productivity

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**french bitch:** lads i need ur opinion

 **sweet sweet moony:** sirius

**sweet sweet moony:** i thought we were done with this

**french bitch:** nope!!

**french bitch:** LADS

**Jimmy:** LAD REPORTING FOR DUTY

**peter pan:** LAD NUMBER TWO REPORTING FOR DUTY

**sweet sweet moony:** does this make me lad number three

**sweet sweet moony:** i resent that

**french bitch:** well then maybe u should have claimed a number earlier <3

**sweet sweet moony:** next time i will thank u

**french bitch:** anyway moony i wont let u change the topic

**french bitch:** now that the lads have all assembled

**french bitch:** is moony a good dancer

**peter pan:** no

**Jimmy:** no

**french bitch:** well that was unanimous

**sweet sweet moony:** and i was proved right!!

**french bitch:** hmmmmm

**french bitch:** wait let me rephrase the question

**french bitch:** does moonys dancing spark joy

**Jimmy:** oh absolutely

**peter pan:** 100% yes

**french bitch:** see moony i was right

**sweet sweet moony:** u were wrong theyre idiots

**french bitch:** thats not a nice thing to say about ur friends :((

**Jimmy:** yeah moons why would u be so mean :((

**sweet sweet moony:** idk maybe bc youre wrong??

**peter pan:** we’re never wrong

**sweet sweet moony:** you’re frequently wrong

**Jimmy:** name one (1) time we’ve been wrong

**sweet sweet moony:** when u thought that that poem would be an effective way to woo evans

**Jimmy:** HEY

**Jimmy:** YOU SAID U WOULDNT BRING THAT UP ANYMORE

**sweet sweet moony:** desperate times call fro desperate measures

**french bitch:** wait what poem

**french bitch:** is it one ive heard or is it a different one????

**Jimmy:** no no lets not discuss this further please

**peter pan:** no actually i think we really should discuss this further

**peter pan:** remus??

**sweet sweet moony:** “Love how her hair falls  
in rivers. But then of hair  
Lovely hair rivers” –– our darling jimmy

**french bitch:** HABFHJSHAHASFVSAHAHBHBAAHDHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBHSD

**french bitch:** J A M E S

**french bitch:** THIS IS ART

**peter pan:** JAMES DID U REALLY THINK THIS WOULD SEDUCE LILY

**Jimmy:** everyone likes to hear about how nice their hair is right???

**sweet sweet moony:** not like that james

**Jimmy:** I DONT RECALL YOU STOPPING ME FROM SENDING THAT REMUS

**sweet sweet moony:** it was by far the funnier option to sit back and see what happened

**french bitch:** yes and im so glad u did moony thank u

**french bitch:** and thank u for sending this it has made my day <3

**sweet sweet moony:** ur welcome <3

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **marlene**_

**marlene:** i can see u laughing

 **marlene:** i am on the other side of the room and i can tell ur not paying attention better get it together before prof sees u

**sirius:** whoops

**marlene:** okay better now

**marlene:** now who was making u laugh that much

**sirius:** my friends

**marlene:** mhm

**marlene:** and would one of those friends happen to be the person you were texting last night?

**sirius:** yeah??

**sirius:** why??

**marlene:** interesting

**sirius:** what are u trying to imply here

**marlene:** nothing

**sirius:** mhm

**marlene:** last night you were very not into that guy i was trying to set u up with

**sirius:** yeah bc im not really looking to date anyone here

**marlene:** i wasnt even suggesting you date him i was suggesting you have a chat and see where it goes

**sirius:** still

**marlene:** mhm

**marlene:** and then ur face positively lit up when u got a text later that evening,,,, idk,,, it seems like something,,,

**sirius:** my friend sent me something funny is all

**marlene:** u looked at the name and grinned like a fucking idiot

**marlene:** i dont think it was just something funny

**marlene:** what did they send u tho??

**sirius:** a video of him and his mum dancing

**sirius:** hes a terrible dancer its hilarious

**marlene:** hmmmmmm

**sirius:** i promise i do not have a crush on him

**marlene:** mhm

**marlene:** sure okay

**sirius:** marleneeeeeeeeeee

**marlene:** siriussssssssssssss

**sirius:** i very much do not have a crush on my friend

**sirius:** i promise

**marlene:** yeah okay

**marlene:** whatever u say <3

**sirius:** hmpf

**marlene:** :))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone say thank u ben for the james potter poem I could never write that genius piece of art 😌 also [here's their ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark__blue/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan) go read their (fabulous amazing stunning) fics as a thank u <3


	9. Chapter 9

_Private Messages: **James** and **lils (friend :)))**_

**lils (friend :))):** Love how her hair falls  
in rivers. But then of hair  
Lovely hair rivers

 **lils (friend :))):** still cant believe u wrote me a fucking haiku

 **James:** i did write u a haiku!! ill have u know that countless hours were spent counting the syllables to perfect it <3

 **James:** but also

 **James:** who the fuck sent you that

 **James:** tell me so i can go strangle them

 **lils (friend :))):** u did

 **lils (friend :))):** five years ago

 **James:** okay but what made u remind me of it now bc if it was sirius i will genuinely swim across the english channel and kill him

 **lils (friend :))):** well thats not much of an incentive for me to tell

_Private Messages: **simping for evans** and **bennys boyfriend forever**_

**simping for evans:** fuck u

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** what did i do to deserve this :((

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** i thought i was ur innocent, blameless, angelic friend

 **simping for evans:** sirius

 **simping for evans:** babe

 **simping for evans:** youre the last person i would call innocent blameless or angelic

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** WOW

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** okay then

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** #betrayed i guess

 **simping for evans:** are you saying you would describe urself like thay

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** i did, in fact, just describe myself like thay

 **simping for evans:** hmpf

 **simping for evans:** >:(

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** :))))))))

_Private Messages: **James** and **lils (friend :)))**_

**James:** im not getting anywhere with sirius

 **lils (friend :))):** no one can get anywhere with sirius idk why you expected to

 **James:** remus could get somewhere with sirius if he wanted to ;)

 **lils (friend :))):** not what i meant james

 **James:** im right tho

 **lils (friend :))):** hasfdhjvsha

 **lils (friend :))):** u are u are

 **James:** :DD

 **lils (friend :))):** yes yes good for u

 **James:** :DDDDDDDD

 **lils (friend :))):** u can stop being smug now

 **James:** neverrrrrrrr

 **James:** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **lils (friend :))):** Love how her hair falls  
in rivers. But then of hair  
Lovely hair rivers

 **James:** >:(((((((

 **James:** must that continue getting brought up

 **lils (friend :))):** yes

 **James:** :(((((

 **lils (friend :))):** just,,,, why did u send that???? why did u think it was a good idea??? how, in all the time you spent counting the syllables, did it not occur to you that terrible poetry wasnt the best way to my heart??

 **James:** the poem may be terrible but the syllables are amazing you cant deny that

 **lils (friend :))):** hmmm

 **James:** and anyway hair compliments are nice!!

 **lils (friend :))):** they certainly can be!!

 **James:** hhehehe see i knew what i was doing

 **lils (friend :))):** sure if u want to believe that

 **James:** also u had just come out a few months earlier remember?? and u were growing out ur hair and u were really proud of it and it was gorgeous

 **James:** and i wanted you to know that

 **James:** shit was that too much

 **James:** i dont wanna like,, go too far sorry

 **James:** your hair is still gorgeous tho

 **James:** just so you know

_Private Messages: **simping for evans** and **bennys boyfriend forever**_

**simping for evans:** fuck i fucked up

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** what happened??

 **simping for evans:** screenshot.jpg

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** wait thats why u wrote her the poem??? thats so sweet omg

 **bennys boyfriend forever:** james u romantic <3

 **simping for evans:** not the pointtttttttt

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**french bitch:** guys james wrote that poem for lily to support her coming outttt

 **french bitch:** isnt that fucking adorable

 **Jimmy:** SIRIUS

 **Jimmy:** I TOLD U THAT AND U ONLY

 **french bitch:** actually u told lily

 **peter pan:** jhsdfbsjhb

 **peter pan:** 1- james thats fucking adorable i love that and actually you know what the poems not that bad it just needs a bit of work!!

 **Jimmy:** oh how quickly the weak change their minds

 **peter pan:** 2- YOU TOLD LILY THAT???

 **peter pan:** JUST NOW???

 **peter pan:** WHAT DID SHE SAYYY

 **Jimmy:** thtas the problem

 **Jimmy:** she hasnt answered yet and i am not enjoying the suspense

 **sweet sweet moony:** maybe shes just busy???

 **french bitch:** oo yeah good point remus!!

 **Jimmy:** maybe

 **Jimmy:** but she was answering pretty fast before what if i freaked her out

 **peter pan:** u didnt freak her out

 **peter pan:** yes its a little more flirting (ish) than youve done in a while but its also really really sweet and i dont think shes freaked out

 **sweet sweet moony:** yes exactly pete

 **french bitch:** pete u clever clever man u have a way with words

 **peter pan:** thank u thank u

 **sweet sweet moony:** and maybe she just very suddenly had to do something

 **sweet sweet moony:** it can happen

 **Jimmy:** yes okay youre right youre right its fine

_Group Chat: **squad elite :))**_

**lilyyyyyy:** SDKJHBFSJHKFGDJKSFDJHSG

 **lilyyyyyy:** JLSDHFGYFJSGVNEGFHIES;KJLDELNGFMSDDFGHNTGFD

 **lilyyyyyy:** SDHJGBWJHJHFDSKLJFFNVDJKNKN

 **al:** whats up darling

 **lilyyyyyy:** KFSJGBKLSHFSKDJHFKHKFHREIFNOSAJPK

 **dork hehe:** lils,,, u okay??

 **franklin:** lily???

 **lilyyyyyy:** KJSBHGLIDSFGJKNSDLMDSKJBKJ

 **lilyyyyyy:** i may have to revise my opinion of james potter as a dick

 **dork hehe:** didnt you do that like a year ago

 **lilyyyyyy:** no i decided that although he was a dick in his youth sometimes people can change and he is one of those people

 **lilyyyyyy:** i may have to revise my opinion of his youthful dickery

 **al:** what,,, in the world,,, could have made u change that opinion

 **lilyyyyyy:** screenshot.jpg

 **franklin:** AWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **dork hehe:** AJKSFB

 **dork hehe:** THATS ADORABLE

 **dork hehe:** JAMES SAID TRANS RIGHTS

 **lilyyyyyy:** DJSHFBSJKDGHFLFGFHJGFDS

 **al:** THATS SO SWEEEEET LOOK AT HIM GOOO

 **al:** so does this mean u have a crush on him

 **dork hehe:** *will admit to having a crush on him

 **franklin:** yes important correction there dorcas

 **lilyyyyyy:** i will not admit to anything!!

 **lilyyyyyy:** bc there is nothing to admit to!!

 **franklin:** ah so we’re still in denial then

 **lilyyyyyy:** cant be in denial if theres nothing to be in denial of!!

 **dork hehe:** DEEP in denial apparently

 **lilyyyyyy:** theres no point in making you guys stop is there

 **franklin:** nope! :))

 **lilyyyyyy:** :((((((

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**Jimmy:** shit she answered

 **french bitch:** WHAT DID SHE SAYYYY

 **sweet sweet moony:** TELL US THIS INSTANT

 **peter pan:** TELL USSSSSS

_Private Messages: **James** and **lils (friend :)))**_

**lils (friend :))):** gjhdvsbdgnjsdfslk

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**Jimmy:** its just a keysmash

 **peter pan:** that can be good!!

_Private Messages: **James** and **lils (friend :)))**_

**lils (friend :))):** thats,,, really sweet actually

 **lils (friend :))):** thank u james <3

_Group Chat: **the ladssssssssss**_

**Jimmy:** she says its sweet :)))

 **Jimmy:** and says thank u :))))

 **peter pan:** CALLED IT

 **french bitch:** AAAASHFBSAHJ

 **french bitch:** WE WERE RIGHTTTTT

 **sweet sweet moony:** technically pete was right

 **sweet sweet moony:** BUT YESSSSS WE WERE RIGHTTTTTTT

 **Jimmy:** thank u lads for the support <3

 **french bitch:** of course!! We’re always here for u jimbo <33

 **sweet sweet moony:** yup!!

 **sweet sweet moony:** <33

 **peter pan:** <33333

_Private Messages: **lily** and **pete**_

**lily:** thank u SO MUCH for reminding me of that poem its very appreciated

 **pete:** no problem!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just writing a lot rn apparently so uhhhhhh here's another chapter!!

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **benny**_

**benny:** i thought my sister didnt like u??

 **sirius:** that was two weeks ago benny keep up

**benny:** oh okay

**benny:** do you know where my chem textbook is

**sirius:** why the fuck would i know where ur chem textbook is i have no use for that monstrosity

**benny:** fuck off

**benny:** marls said youd know where it is

**sirius:** why the fuck would marlene think id know where that is

**sirius:** wait

**sirius:** shes right i do know sorry bens

**benny:** please never call me bens again

**sirius:** u got it bens

**benny:** wheres my fucking chem book

**sirius:** space between my bed and the wall

**sirius:** youre gonna have to really reach ur arm down there but i dont think u can get it from under the bed

**benny:** and how the FUCK

**benny:** did my FUCKING TEXTBOOK

**benny:** END UP THERE

**sirius:** me and marlene were building a blanket fort

**benny:** jesus fucking christ

**benny:** never should have introduced you two

**sirius:** i think its the best thing youve ever done actually <3

**benny:** im about to go fish my fucking textbook out of your fucking bed and you think this was a good idea???

**sirius:** see i think u want me to say no

**sirius:** but as im not a liar

**sirius:** yes it was absolutely a good idea

_Private Messages: **benJAMin** and **marls**_

**benJAMin:** why the fuck were u and sisrus making a blanket fort in our room

 **marls:** sisrus

**benJAMin:** dont fucking test me marls

**marls:** wait where was the book

**benJAMin:** asscrack of his bed

**marls:** HA

**marls:** HHAHASFHAHAAHAHAHAHKASJKADAHAHSHSHAHAAHHA

**benJAMin:** shut the fuck up

**marls:** HAHHFDSAHJSAHJAHHAAHSAAHAHAHSGAHAHDAJHHAHAHHAAHAJFJAKASKAHKAKDSHJASAJJAHJAJAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHAHSAHDGAHAHHAHDSJJA

**benJAMin:** i just had my arm stuck between sirius’s bed and the wall

**benJAMin:** a rock and a hard place if you will

**benJAMin:** I NEARLY COULDNT GET IT OUT

**benJAMin:** and youre fucking laughing???

**benJAMin:** ur a disappointment of a sister

**marls:** but im the only one youve got!!

**benJAMin:** unfortunately

**marls:** <333

**marls:** okay but how funny would it have been if you hadnt been able to get ur arm out of there

**marls:** what if wed had to call the fire department or something

**marls:** that would have been fucking hilarious

**benJAMin:** no it wouldnt

**marls:** i can already see the headlines

**marls:** “student almost loses his arm getting his textbook from the asscrack of his roommates bed”

**marls:** “his sister declares him the family embarrassment”

**benJAMin:** what class are you in

**marls:** medieval history why

**benJAMin:** meet me outside the room when ur done :)))))))))

_Private Messages: **sirius** and **marlene**_

**marlene:** bennys madddd heheheeh

 **sirius:** isnt he always

**sirius:** shall we use his textbooks for more blanket forts?

**marlene:** absolutely

**marlene:** do it in my room to piss off my roommate?

**sirius:** of course!!

**marlene:** awesome

**marlene:** come by later this evening

**marlene:** bring snacks and movie suggestions

**marlene:** and i suppose school stuff so we can say we at least tried to study

**sirius:** great plan i will see u there

_Private Messages: **moony** and **pads**_

**pads:** if i loved you less i might be able to talk about it more

 **pads:** d a m n

**pads:** thats intense

**moony:** yeah but?? why am i receiving this???

**pads:** me and marlene are watching emma and ur the resident jane austen nerd <3

**moony:** ahh yes that makes sense

**moony:** and ur right that quote is gorgeous

**pads:** just,,, wow

**moony:** wait are u texting me when ur with marlene again

**pads:** yeah??

**moony:** talk to marleneeeee

**moony:** u can talk to me laterrrr

**moony:** ill be up all night finishing this fucking essay u can text me when ur done

**pads:** but i wanna text u nowwwwww

**moony:** ur literally with ur friend

**pads:** but id rather be with you

**pads:** moony?

**moony:** yeah im still here

**moony:** id like to be with you too rn pads

**moony:** youd make this essay from hell far more interesting

**pads:** id make u tea

**moony:** yes exactly

**moony:** and youd just hang out

**pads:** i always fall asleep when im trying to pull an all nighter with u

**moony:** yes and its still so much better than doing this on my own

**moony:** i miss you

**pads:** i miss you too moons

**pads:** a lot

Marlene jabbed Sirius sharply in the ribs and Sirius looked up. “Who’s that?” she asked.

“Remus.” Sirius tucked his phone back into his pocket and focused back on the ending of the movie. Marlene poked him again.

“You looked all sappy.”

“Did not.”

“You absolutely did.” She smirked, and Sirius rolled his eyes. “All red, and you had a big idiotic smile.”

“What, I can’t be happy when I’m talking to my friend?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just...observing.” Marlene shrugged, then turned back to the movie. Sirius glared at the side of her head.

“Maybe do a bit less observing, then.”

“My powers of observation can’t be turned off, unfortunately.”

“Your powers of commenting can be.”

“With great power comes great responsibility, and my responsibility is to share my observations with the world.”

“You shared that with me and only me.”

Marlene winked. “Well then, I suppose you’re my whole world.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Before Marlene could respond, the door swung open, and Sirius and Marlene looked to the entrance to the blanket fort, where they could see Marlene’s roommate’s feet as she walked into the room.

“Marlene _fucking_ McKinnon, if you’ve used any of my sheets for this you are going to regret it!”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com)


End file.
